Wrong in All the Right Ways
by thisisnotevenme
Summary: Starting from Season 5, Episode 4 'Out of my Mind'. Mainly following the original storyline but focused more on Buffy and Spike, and the scenes we didn't see. Rating will go up.
1. Chapter 1

**Wrong in All the Right Ways**

**Show | Pairing | Rating : **Buffy the Vampire Slayer | Buffy and Spike | originally T but may rise as the story continues

**Summary: **Starting from Season 5, Episode 4 'Out of my Mind'. Mainly following the original storyline but focused more on Buffy and Spike, and the scenes we didn't see.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Spike then I wouldn't be writing stories about him, would I? Obviously not mine. All characters and some plot line belong to Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox Film Corporation

**Chapter: '**Despair'

* * *

'Fuck,' Spike cursed as he stormed into his crypt, slamming the door behind him.

'Why can't the stupid bint just leave well enough alone,' he yelled, smashing his hand into his wall. He regretted it as he pulled back and small cuts revealed along his knuckles, but the anger release was worth the pain.

_No, she's always there_, he thought. The stupid girl wouldn't leave him in peace. She had crawled her way into his head until all he thought about was her; pulling back her hair, biting into her slender neck, drinking her blood, savouring it until she was begging for an end. He cursed his thoughts as a twinge of pain went through his head.

He once swore that nobody would ever control him, after Angelus had paraded through his life, making him a cynic, he told himself that he would never let anybody change him again. That was different since the bloody soldier boys had gotten to him. They controlled everything, his actions, even his thoughts. They were responsible for this, they were the ones that made it impossible for him to get to the Slayer. And to top it all off, history had been repeating itself. Captain Cardboard, the reason for his distress, was playing sodding Romeo and Juliet with her, just like Angelus had.

Not realizing how hot he had become from pacing the room, he ripped the duster from his body and threw it over his crypt, before picking up a half empty bottle of Jack and slamming down into his chair.

'I don't need this,' he spat out. 'I can deal with anger, anger suits me just fine.'

But he couldn't control it now, couldn't release it.

Back in the glory days, he had lived off of anger; anger, blood and sex. As a vampire you didn't need anything else to survive back then. Dru and he trampled through continents, causing havoc and mayhem. He grinned as he remembered the people running from them, trying to hide from them, those were the days, He; desperately in search of slayers so he could once again taste that sweet elixir, sweeter than any other humans.

Things were different now that he couldn't fight the source of his problems. One good go around was all he needed, just one pain- free round with the sodding Slayer and he would prove that he was still the Big bad. Impossible though. He was nothing now, a neutered vampire, the laughing stock of the demon community.

Hours later, the bottle of Jack was gone, the sun had risen, and Spike was still wallowing in his sorrows. 'What's the point of it all?' he asked the empty room. This chip will always be there, taunting him, never allowing him release.

_And I was so close to getting it out_, he thought. _That Doc would've done it eventually; I could have… persuaded him._

Suddenly, the door to his crypt slammed open to reveal the Slayer standing there in the sunlight; carrying her stake and looking like a cold, cruel angel of mercy.

* * *

**A/N : **we all know what's coming next ;) Review if you feel like it.


	2. Chapter 2

**Show | Pairing | Rating : **Buffy the Vampire Slayer | Buffy and Spike | originally T but may rise as the story continues

**Summary: **Starting from Season 5, Episode 4 'Out of my Mind'. Mainly following the original storyline but focused more on Buffy and Spike, and some scenes we didn't see.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Spike then I wouldn't be writing stories about him, would I? Obviously not mine. All characters and some plot line belong to Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox Film Corporation

**Chapter: '**Denial'

* * *

A bottle of Jack down and Spike could feel that he wasn't top form. The rush of wooziness he got as the Slayer all but kicked his door down was a wakeup call to his situation – sloshed out of his mind.

'Should've known it was you,' he said, _damn, that sounded stupid_ he thought. Trying to recover some of his wit he teased out, 'been nearly six hours.'

The bitch was right onto him though, she never did let him relax.

'Would've been less if I wasn't busy cleaning up your mess.'

_The damn surgeon, Buffy must've threatened to kill him._ _No, that would be me_, Spike thought_, she probably just made him keep quiet nice and proper, fed him some story about sick family members no doubt._

'My mess?' Spike said, 'I just borrowed the doc. The mess is yours Slayer, yours and the boys.'

The chit suddenly got this hard look on her face, the look Spike had seen so many times before just as she was about to go to battle, a look of determination. Fuck if he didn't think it was sexy as hell.

'I'm done.' She said coldly, grabbing the stake that she had conveniently shoved in her back pocket and advancing towards him. 'Spike you're a killer, and I should've done this years ago.'

Spike stared at her for a millisecond, about to object, but something in his mind stopped him. He was just so sick of playing that same game with Buffy, back and forwards, back and forwards. They're allied, they're enemies, they're allied again, but only when it's convenient for her, and if he so much as steps a toe out of line it's a dusty ending for him.

'You know what,' Spike said, his voice only wavering the most tiny bit, 'do it. Bloody just do it!'

Buffy hadn't been expecting that response obviously, 'what?' she asked shortly, a look of confusion marking her pretty, determined features.

'End. My. Torment.' Spike ground out. 'Seeing you, everyday, everywhere I go, every time I turn around. Take me out of a world that has YOU IN IT.' He had worked himself into a quiet frenzy, thoughts at war in his head. He chucked off his shirt, revealing his pale chest, so that Buffy could have easier access to his heart.

'Just kill me.'

Buffy looked at his chest then back at him for a moment, obviously unsure at this turn of events. It appeared she made up her mind quickly however as she went to plunge the stake into his chest.

At the last second Spike flinched back, sucking in unneeded air through his teeth. A look of fear passed over his face and Buffy paused.

At that moment there was something so human in Spike, something that Buffy had never seen before. _Why isn't she doing it?_ Spike thought, _She hates me, I hate her, the bitch, why won't she just end this now._ Spike's fear and thoughts all built up in his head until it was too much, he needed to fight or fuck something right then and since the former was not an option, he grabbed Buffy and pulled her into a searing kiss.

She tasted like sunshine – sunshine, honey and goodness. She resisted for just a moment before returning the kiss with as much vigour as he could have dreamt for, perfection in his muddled brain.

Her hand rested lightly on his bare hip before she obviously came to her senses, pushing her off of him and covering her mouth in disgust. Spike was devastated, in that moment he had tasted freedom, and although he knew what he was doing was completely wrong, he didn't care, he wanted her.

Heavily breathing Spike couldn't bear to look into her eyes and see the reflection of her pain there. He was glad he did though, as he wouldn't have seen Buffy's face softening as her hand slipped slowly from her mouth.

She walked the two steps back towards him, and Spike could hardly believe it as she grabbed his head and pulled him in for another agonizing kiss. He slipped his hands around her slim waist and leaned in, her mouth caressing his, surely this wasn't real.

He worked his way down her tanned neck and heaven came to him when she breathily moaned out, 'Spike.. I want you.'

Before he even knew what was happening he replied, 'Buffy, I love you. God I love you so much.'

Spike sat up with a jolt, feeling as if a bucket of water had been thrown on him. His sheets were hot from his sweat and Harmony lay asleep beside him. It had all been a dream.

'Oh God no,' he said, 'Please no.'

* * *

**A/N:** This was quite fun to write, review if you feel like it :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Show | Pairing | Rating : **Buffy the Vampire Slayer | Buffy and Spike | originally T but may rise as the story continues

**Summary: **Starting from Season 5, Episode 4 'Out of my Mind'. Mainly following the original storyline but focused more on Buffy and Spike, and some scenes we didn't see.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Spike then I wouldn't be writing stories about him, would I? Obviously not mine. All characters and some plot line belong to Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox Film Corporation

**Chapter: **'The Girl in Question'

* * *

Spike had spent four days drunk and buggered out of his mind at his crypt, only surfacing for air once when he needed to restock on blood.

He knew what he was doing by staying as drunk as possible. He was forgetting about _her_. About her and his… _situation_ with her.

He wasn't an idiot, he knew that a vampire, no matter what Peaches said, could never really love the Slayer. His little 'confession' while half asleep had been nothing more than that, just a dream. They were enemies, mortal ones at that. She was born, raised and trained with the purpose of killing him and his kind. He could not love her.

Yet there was something else there, _lust_? He thought. _Maybe._ All he knew was that it had to stop - hence the drinking.

Spike had been unable to sleep again _that_ night, for just one moment when he woke he looked over and the shock of blonde hair in his bed had looked like the Slayer. Excitement had filled him for one torturing second until he realized it was the bloody air headed, half good half bad fuck of Harmony, who he had been trying to put to good use of late.

She woke as he stared at her in shocked anger and disappointment, "Spikey, what are you doing awake? It's the middle of the afternoon."

"Get out." He said, unable to listen to her voice for one more minute.

"Spikey, what's wrong? You look all sweaty."

"Get the fuck out!" He roared at her, all but pushing her out of the bed. "We're through, I don't want to see you again."

For once he had rendered her speechless and he enjoyed the silence for the millisecond that it lasted. "Fine!" she yelled, searching for her clothes. "But don't expect to just come crawling back to me after this! You're not even that great anyway, you're boring! Not able to eat, not able to _hunt_. _I'm_ better off without _you_!"

She picked up all of her things in a pile and stomped down through the sewers, trailing back to whatever pathetic hideaway she had. _And that's the end of that_, Spike thought. _Now, I need a drink._

That had been four days ago and Spike had only sobered up due to the lack of alcohol in his crypt.

_I'll just go for a walk to get some_ he thought, pulling on his coat, _then I'll come right back here and ignore thoughts again_. He was trailing through the Rosefield cemetery when he smelt it; _Slayer. _

_She's only been passing through_ he thought, _on the lookout for another fight no doubt._

Subconsciously Spike started trailing down the path she had headed, _it's not that far out of my way, might aswell see what the bint's been up to._

Spike stopped himself as he reached a gate heading into a factory yard, _what am I doing? I don't care what the Slayer's been up to as long as she isn't anywhere near me._ He was about to turn around as he saw the girl in question walking away on the other side of the factory, carrying a golden ball in her hands. She looked confused and tired, an expression Spike never wanted to see again.

Spikes protective side roared at the sight of her, she wasn't looking top form and he remembered briefly that her mum was sick. _That must be hard._

_I'll just make sure she gets home ok he thought_, trailing behind her so that she wouldn't notice him. _Don't want any nasties taking a bite out of my Slayer._

He followed her all the way back to her house, listening as she got inside and whispered goodnight to her sleeping mum and sis.

And if Spike had stopped to have a smoke or two under the tree outside her house as he listened to her get into bed then no one else had to know about it. Because it didn't mean anything.

* * *

**A/N:** Not so sure about this chapter. Also thanks to the _cough_three_cough_ people who have reviewed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Show | Pairing | Rating : **Buffy the Vampire Slayer | Buffy and Spike | originally T but may rise as the story continues.

**Summary: **Starting from Season 5, Episode 4 'Out of my Mind'. Mainly following the original storyline but focused more on Buffy and Spike, and some scenes we didn't see.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Spike then I wouldn't be writing stories about him, would I? Obviously not mine. All characters and some plot line belong to Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox Film Corporation.

**Chapter: **'Definitely not Lurking'

* * *

_She's like a drug_, Spike thought, as he watched her shadow through her living room window. _A bloody drug and this seems to be the only thing that helps_.

Spike had been hanging around outside Buffy's house for the past two nights, just to keep an eye on her. It wasn't lurking though, Spike didn't lurk.

He stood underneath the tree in her front garden smoking and waiting for an indication of what she was doing, what she was thinking, if she was thinking of _him _at all.

Pathetic, he knew, but it was either this or bursting in through her front door proclaiming his mixed up feelings in song form, an experience he never wanted to have.

_That dream had been the start of it_, he thought, _that kiss… _Sure, he had kissed her before, plenty of times when they were under Red's love, marriage spell. Spike had vague memories of a lap full of smiling, happy Slayer, who just wanted to kiss him and plan their marriage.

What the others didn't know is how close they got to things other than kissing while in the Watcher's bedroom for those heated few minutes. Buffy had dragged him in there feigning innocence to her watcher about cleaning his glasses for him and had immediately pulled Spike onto the bed with her.

Those few short minutes were heaven as far as Spike could remember, Buffy's warm, wriggling body under his cool one, moving together. Spike grasping at Buffy's long, blonde hair that felt like golden, warm fire in his hands. That was until Buffy heard the Scooby gang arrive and insisted they go back to the living room, with promises of a reunion of their activities later.

When the spell broke, Spike remembered, they had been caught in the middle of an intense lip lock. Spike had looked at her for a moment, waiting for her to make the decision. She pulled away from him in disgust and he immediately followed suit, not wanting to appear weak in the eyes of the Slayer.

Spike would never have admitted it but those few and far between memories had featured heavily in some of his jerk-off fantasies. He never did understand why the Slayer ticked that box for him but far be it from him to miss such a good wank opportunity. He understood now though.

Spike took another long drag on his smoke as he heard the Buffy having some sort of argument with her sis. That always seemed to be happening these days, with Buffy's mum sick things had been far from perfect and stress free in the Summers' household.

The only benefit to that was that the soldier boy hadn't been around much to keep Buffy company. In fact, he was barely there at all, which made Spike incredibly happy. Although he could smell a trail of him entering and exiting the house, it didn't seem like he had stayed very long, perhaps there was trouble in paradise between the two love birds?

Lost in his thoughts, Spike had just enough time to manoeuvre around the tree as Buffy came storming out of the house. He heard her pause and wondered what she was thinking before panic overtook him as she walked directly over to where he was standing and pulled him out of his hiding spot.

"Spike," she said, obviously annoyed at his intrusion.

He threw done his smoke and butted it out, knowing she wouldn't like him smoking in front of her.

"Hi Buffy."

He hated how pathetic he sounded. This was the first time she had seen him in days, he had seen her plenty of times but she didn't know that.

"Don't take this the wrong way," she said, "but," and with that she punched him in the nose.

Spike held his nose and laughed breathily at the situation, knowing he shouldn't get angry with her.

"What are you doing here?"

He was about to answer as she interrupted him, "Five words or less."

So many ideas popped into his mind at that remark; "To make sure you're ok.", "You're all I think about.", "I think I love you." , "To smell the roses, Princess." However his annoyance at just being punched in the face overtook him and decided to go with the truth, or close to it.

"Out. For. A. Walk…. Bitch." He said holding up his hand to count of the words.

"Out for a walk, at night, by my house. No one has time for this William."

The use of his Christian name threw him, especially coming out of her lips.

"On your merry way then," he said scoffing. "You know contrary to one's self involved, world view, your house happens to be directly between… parts and, and other parts of this town."

_Dammit, that sounded stupid,_ he thought.

"And I would pass by in the day but I feel I'm outgrowing my whole 'burst into flame' phase."

"Fine," she said resignedly. "Keep going, I cut you a break."

He suddenly didn't want their little witty repartee to end. "Oh, yeah, ok, let me guess, you won't kill me?"

"Ooh" he said as she sighed. "The whole crowd-pleasing threats and swagger routine, how stunningly original."

"You know, I'm just passing through. Satisfied?" He went to leave but couldn't face walking away just yet when he didn't know when he would get to talk to her again. "You know; I really hope so. Cause God knows you need some satisfaction in life besides shagging captain Cardboard," he said gesturing towards her bedroom window.

"And, and, I never really liked you anyway and you have stupid hair." On that strikingly witty note Spike took one last look at Buffy and turned away from her, mentally hitting himself for acting like such an idiot. As he charged past the tree he noticed the cigarette butts left behind from his nights of waiting around for her and promised to come back and clean them up.

* * *

**A/N:**I liked this chapter, notice how I slipped in the marriage spell fiasco from season 3?. More up soon, I'm thinking of doing a little bit of Buffy POV next.

Also I'd like to dedicate this chapter to michaelfanfic who gave me such a nice review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Show | Pairing | Rating : **Buffy the Vampire Slayer | Buffy and Spike | originally T but may rise as the story continues.

**Summary: **Starting from Season 5, Episode 4 'Out of my Mind'. Mainly following the original storyline but focused more on Buffy and Spike, and some scenes we didn't see.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Spike then I wouldn't be writing stories about him, would I? Obviously not mine. All characters and some plot line belong to Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox Film Corporation.

**Chapter: '**Stupid Hair'

* * *

Buffy walked away from the retreating figure of Spike to find a fight – she needed to let off some tension. It was strange that Spike had been lurking outside of her house, although he seemed intent on telling her that he was out for a walk.

_I hope he's not planning anything evil, _she thought, _it would suck to have to stake him. _

Buffy walked along the street towards her first cemetery of the night, "I don't have stupid hair do I?" she said to no one in particular.

"Yeah you do," came a voice from behind her. Buffy turned and smiled at the vamp in front of her, it didn't have its game face on so she said sweetly; "I'm sorry, I'm _so_ lost, could you help me?"

The vamp grinned and advanced on her, "sure, sweetheart," it drooled, already looking at her neck. "I'll get you where you need to go."

"Thankyou so much," she gushed out, before reaching for the stake hidden in her pants, "I'm so bad with directions, I couldn't find my way from one end of a stick to another… unlike you."

With that she roundhouse kicked the disgusting figure and plunged the stake into its heart, watching it turn to dust in front of her. "Jeez, are there no decent fighters left in this town?"

She pocketed her stake and walked off again, thoughts of Spike far from her mind.

###############

Spike returned to Buffy's tree a minute after she had walked down the street, picking up the cigarette butts and shoving them into the pocket of his coat so that Buffy wouldn't know how long he had spent outside her house.

As he went to leave he saw a vamp creeping up behind the form of Buffy far down the road. Spike knew that Buffy could handle herself against such a stupid creature as this, but still walked up a little closer just to be sure.

"I don't have stupid hair, do I?" he heard Buffy saying to herself. Spike smiled, she was obviously confused over his outburst, at least she wasn't thinking over any of the other parts.

Spike watched proudly as she easily took care of the idiot vamp, even getting in a quick innuendo. _She''ll be fine_, Spike thought, _but fuck if her fighting isn't hot as hell_. He felt himself harden in his jeans.

_Crap, I need a fuck, it's almost been a week. I bet I could get Harmony to come back, she's the closest thing I've got at the moment.. to a girl I mean. Not to anything else. No way._

###############

Buffy returned home that night, supporting her stomach where Glory had gotten a lucky kick in. She was about to hobble up the steps when she remembered the cigarette butts Spike had left all over her lawn. She knew her mum would disapprove so Buffy turned to the tree to pick them up.

"Huh," Buffy said. They were all gone. Someone else must have done it.

* * *

**A/N:** Just a short one. Coming up there's some Harmony, *shudders* It's necessary to the story so you've been warned.


	6. Chapter 6

**Show | Pairing | Rating : **Buffy the Vampire Slayer | Buffy and Spike | originally T but may rise as the story continues.

**Summary: **Starting from Season 5, Episode 4 'Out of my Mind'. Mainly following the original storyline but focused more on Buffy and Spike, and some scenes we didn't see.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Spike then I wouldn't be writing stories about him, would I? Obviously not mine. All characters and some plot line belong to Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox Film Corporation.

**Chapter: '**Fighting'

* * *

It was almost too easy to get Harmony back, the airhead apparently didn't have anything else to do with her time than shop and occasionally eat someone. Apparently Spike provided a good distraction.

Of course she couldn't just return to him on hands and knees, she put up her little girl, petulant routine. Dragging on and on about how much he had hurt her and how mean he had been to her.

Spike didn't care, he just turned on the charm and within an hour was thrusting into her as she prattled on about shoes or something.

A week later not much had changed. Harmony shopped, Spike drunk and every now and then he would go and stand outside of Buffy's window. Just to make sure she was doing ok.

Spike and Harmony were lying in his bed one day, she was already half asleep, and Spike had just returned from his 'walk'. Spike looked over at Harmony who faced away from him and all he could see was blonde hair and tanned skin, emulating breathing as she lay there. She found the action comforting or something.

_She looks just like Buffy_ thought Spike, _hell, she's lying in my bed, half naked and looking like Buffy_.

Spike suddenly got incredibly fucking horny. He started kissing the girl next to him's neck and running his hands through her blonde hair.

"Mmm," she said, then in a sing song voice; "I know what someone's thinking."

"Stop talking," Spike growled out, and when she looked at him offended, "I don't want to ruin this moment."

Spike started kissing the girl in earnest, keeping his eyes firmly shut and imagining that it was two years ago in the Watcher's bed, both blissed out on magic.

The fantasy escaped however when a hand slid into the front of his black sweats, and started rubbing his already hard dick. Spike and Buffy had never got that far.

Instead he imagined that they were fighting. There she was, all sweaty and annoyed at him, punching and kicking for the life of her. He was giving as good as he got though, able to fight her in his fantasy.

She would kick him back onto an old armchair and jump onto the arm rests, then after she had gotten in a few lucky shots he would knock her legs down around him, picking her up around his neck and standing up.

She would flip him over and straddle him before he flipped her off of him.

"You want me Slayer? Come and get me." he would say.

"Oh, I'm coming, I'm coming right now!"

With that Spike thrust one last time into Harmony, his eyes still firmly shut, enjoying the last few moments of his fantasy.

"What are you thinking?" she asked him.

He looked at her for a moment, he still needed someone to screw, "All about you baby."

"Ohh, you're my little lamb," she said as he collapsed onto her, hiding his face in disappointment.

She was not the blonde that he wanted in his bed.

* * *

**A/N:** Ew, it's Harmony.


	7. Chapter 7

**Show | Pairing | Rating : **Buffy the Vampire Slayer | Buffy and Spike | originally T but may rise as the story continues.

**Summary: **Starting from Season 5, Episode 4 'Out of my Mind'. Mainly following the original storyline but focused more on Buffy and Spike, and some scenes we didn't see.

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Spike then I wouldn't be writing stories about him, would I? Obviously not mine. All characters and some plot line belong to Mutant Enemy and 20th Century Fox Film Corporation.

**Chapter: '**Pseudo, head, Buffy'

* * *

_I need to stop this,_ Spike thought as he walked along the main street of Sunnydale. _Coming out here and staring at all the delicious looking humans, I can't eat them so why do I bother._

Spike chucked down the cigarette he was smoking and stubbed it out under his boot. _Also Buffy wouldn't like me doing it…_

Spike had given up on trying to get Buffy out of his head long ago. He wasn't in love with her, never that, no. He just couldn't stop _thinking _about her.

He was sure that it was the Slayer attraction. Most vamps never stuck around long enough to see it but they were actually all chemically drawn to the Slayer, some pheromone or something that Slayer's released. It made it easier for the girl to find vamps so she could kill them.

Except Spike had stuck around, and his theory was the longer you were around the Slayer without tasting her, the more hung up about it you got.

He stopped walking outside a sidewalk clothing shop, staring at the mannequin in the window. _It's got blonde hair.._ he thought, _and small features, kinda looks like Buffy.._

Before Spike knew what he was doing he had picked the lock on the window and grabbed the mannequin. _It's too big to carry all the way home, but I don't need the body, I'm not that perverted._

Carefully Spike screwed the head off of the base and walked down the street with it, laughing at the weird looks he got from passer-bys.

##########

The next night Spike was enjoying some quiet time at his crypt before Harmony got back. He has been staring into the eyes of his pseudo, head Buffy for half an hour, and yes he did realize how pathetic that was…

… but he hadn't seen her in days and he missed her smile.

Harm came in the door and he shoved the head away, not wanting the disapproving looks he had received the night before when he bought it home.

"Hi baby," she said carrying in bags filled with clothing no doubt.

"Hello sweetbreads, have fun?"

She started prattling on about some shopping store and its sale, "you paid for it?" he asked looking at the huge bags she bought in.

"No, I just killed the clerk, still, bargain's a bargain." Spike shivered in disgust of the girl behind him. Harmony disgusted Spike so much on so many levels. He hated himself for keeping her around but he needed the release that sex brought to him. Harmony could spend hours gaggingly asking him how pretty she looked and he could take it - as long as he could pretend in the cold darkness of night, that she was someone else, someone better.

Spike had zoned her out for a while, not wanting to hear anything else about shopping, or -God help him- shoes, but was thrust back to reality when he heard "… recruiting his brethren to kill the Slayer."

"How's that?" he asked, not sure if he heard her correctly.

"Apparently he got recruited by some big nether wig and now he's on a mission. You think they might actually do it? Kill her?"

"God that would be… pleasant." Spike could finally get the chit out of his head, he could get the blasted chip out and return to the glory days. Him and the world.

"Well, if they do I think we should do something, like a gift basket or something." Spike got up and grabbed his duster from the floor, "where are you going?"

"To get a decent seat," he said, walking out of the crypt. "If the Slayer's going to die, I'm going to watch."

Spike knew Buffy and her little Scooby gang would be at the Watcher's shop this time of day so he set his course in that direction. Briefly as he walked through the cemetery he asked himself if he could actually watch the Slayer die.

_Of course I could_, he scolded himself, _I want the chit dead, she's nothing but a hassle. Hell, I'd do it myself in a second if I could. Maybe I could even get a sip in after the nasties are finished with her, _he thought.

Although some part of him knew he was lying even to himself.

* * *

**A/N:** Gapfiller chapter. Sorry 'bout that. Thank Wolfgal97 for the update as she left me such a nice review :)


End file.
